Gomen, Sasuke
by Vanka-DobeTeme-LoverDism
Summary: "Gomen, Sasuke. Tapi aku harus pergi" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar itu "T-tapi Kenapa?" "Karena aku memang tak pantas menjadi milik orang sempurna untukmu, Sasuke" Naruto berkata sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance/ Friendly**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto. Ingat Bukan Punya Saya, Saya Hanya Pinjam.**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa , ShikaKiba**

**Summary : "Gomen, Sasuke. Tapi aku harus pergi" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar itu "T-tapi Kenapa ?" "Karena aku memang tak pantas menjadi milik orang sempurna untukmu, Sasuke" Naruto berkata sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Dan Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto.**

**Maaf, Kalo Jelek..**

**WARNING : AU, GAJE, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI/Shounen-ai , **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**

* * *

**

**~Gomen, Sasuke~**

**-ImoutoNaru-Dobe-**

Di pagi yang cerah ini suasana masih –mungkin- sepi tetapi tidak dengan kediaman Namikaze, Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Kediaman Namikaze itu Sangat Ramai.

**-Kediaman Namikaze-**

"NARUTO !, Ayo cepat bangun sarapan sudah siap !," Teriak Perempuan berparas cantik berambut merah yang bernama Kushina Namikaze yang ternyata sedang mencoba membangunkan anak semata wayangnya ini dari pintu kamar.

"Ughh..5 Menit lagi _kaa-san,_"Protes sang anak yang bernama Naruto Namikaze yang memiliki ciri – ciri berambut pirang, bermata biru seperti shapir, memiliki tiga garis di masing – masing pipinya yang sedari tadi tidak bangun juga yang membuat sang ibu marah tidak entah mengapa sang ibu turun yang bertujuan untuk membawa entah apa itu.

"NARUTO !, Cepat bangun atau _kaa-san_ siram dengan air panas," Dan Naruto pun langsung bangun dengan melompat dari tempat tidur berukuran _queen-size_ itu.

"Baiklah _kaa-san_," Dan sang ibupun pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Karna tidak ingin kulitnya melepuh karena terkena siraman air panas dan dengan malas Narutopun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Setelah melakukan ritual pagi Naruto langsung menuju ruang makan yang tentu saja dengan menggunakan Seragam Konoha High School.

"_Ohayo, Tou-san","Ohayo,kaa-san" _Sang Kepala Keluarga yang bernama Minato Namikaze ini, yang sedang membaca koran pagi pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat sekedar membalas sapaan sang anak "Ah.._Ohayo, Naruto_" Dan langsung kembali membaca koran.

Kushina pun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa 3 mangkok berisi miso ramen kesukaan Naruto.

"Asyik..Ramen! Ramen!" Ketika 3 mangkok berisi miso ramen sudah di atas meja Naruto langsung mengambil 1 dari 3 mangkok tersebut. Naruto langsung memakan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Itadakimasu !" Minato hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala dan Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya ini. Dan merekapun sarapan bersama, sungguh keluarga harmonis.

Ketika acara sarapan pagi ini sudah selesai Naruto pun berpamitan ke pada kedua orang tuanya. "Naru berangkat dulu _Kaa-san, Tou-san_" Setelah berpamitan Naruto langsung berangkat ke Sekolah. Jarak rumah Naruto dan Konoha High School memang tidak terlalu jauh, Jadi, Naruto kalau bernagkat sekolah selalu berjalan kaki.

**-ImoutoNaru-Dobe-**

Dan disinilah Naruto menuntut ilmu, Ya, Konoha High School. Banyak siswa KHS menyapa Naruto dan Naruto membalas dengan balik menyapa atau tersenyum manis yang dapat membuat kaum Adam *penyuka sesama jenis/gay* Jatuh Hati pada pemuda manis satu ini.

Naruto pun sampai di kelasnya 2-A dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya Inuzuka Kiba yang mempunyai gambar segitiga terbalik di masing – masing pipinya namun manis ini.

"Ohayo, Naruto !,"

"Ohayo Kiba,"

Naruto langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada dipaling belakang pojok kanan yang ternyata sebelahnya sudah dihuni oleh orang berwajah tampan, Dingin, Berkulit putih, Bermata Onyx , Dan Berambut Raven yang mencuat kebelakang yang terlihat seperti err-Chicken Butt ?

"Oi, Kiba !" Panggil pemuda manis ini kepada pecinta anjing yang duduk tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ada apa ?,"

"Mereka sedang mengerjakan apa ?," Tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu.

"PR Fisika" Jawab Kiba santai.

Gawat, Aku lupa belum mengerjakannya, Batin Naruto. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

"Pasti, Kau belum mengerjakannya, kan, Dobe ?" Tebak Pemuda Sebelahnya yang bermarga Uchiha ini.

Naruto hanya bisa memberikan Cengiran khasnya ketika sahabat sekaligus rival nya ini menebak sangat tepat.

"Aku lupa mengerjakannya, Teme" Sasuke-Namanya-Hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Dan Memberikan buku PRnya kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto Kepada Sasuke.

"Kau mau menyalinnya atau tidak ?, Kalau tidak sini kembalikan"

"Eh ? Jangan begitu. Tentu aku mau menyalinnya. Arigatou ,Teme" Sambil Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, Sangat tipis sampai – sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dan hanya seorang Namikaze Narutolah yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke Terseyum.

"Ah..Akhirnya Selesai juga"

"Tepat waktu, Dobe" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kebingungan akan ucapan Pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"Apa Maksudmu, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto

"Lihat ke Depan, Dobe" Dan Naruto pun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ohayo, Anak - Anak" Sapa sang guru Hatake Kakashi sekaligus wali kelas 2-A yang akan megajar matematika.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-Sensei" Sapa balik anak anak kelas 2-A itu.

"Buka Halaman 32" .

"Baik, Sensei"

"Teme" Panggil Naruto kepada teman sebelahnya dengan berbisik tentu saja karena tidak mau ketahuan Kakashi-Sensei.

"Hn. Ada apa, Dobe ? Kau tak bisa mengerjakannya ?," Dengan berbisik juga.

"Bukan, hanya saja..Tumben kau baik padaku hari ini, Teme"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum kembali tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto.

**

* * *

**

_KRIINNGG ! KRIINGG ! _

Jam Istirahat berbunyi dan tentu saja siswa – siswi KHS langsung ke kantin atau melakukan hal yang harus mereka lakukan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dkk. Yang sedang berada di atap dengan menyantap makanan mereka masing – masing.

"Oi, Teme" Panggil naruto kepada orang yang di sebelahnya

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar, Teme !"

"Hn."

Karena merasa diacuhkan Naruto pun menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan yah..sedikit keras.

"Sakit, Dobe"

"Makanya Jawab yang benar,"

"Hn. Ada Apa ?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Besok ikut aku membeli komik ya, Teme"

"Hn, Terserah,"

"Arigatou, Teme. Besok aku tunggu jam sepuluh pagi ya, Teme,"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

_KRIINNNGG ! KRRIINNGG !_

"Bel Sudah berbunyi, Ayo, kita berbegas masuk sebelum Asuma-Sensei Tiba Di kelas !" Seru sang pencinta anjing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari yang lainnya.

"Untung kita tepat waktu" Kata Kiba

"Ya." Jawab Naruto

Aruma-Sensei pun tiba di kelas dan langsung memberikan tugas ke murid – murid 2-A.

"Buka buku Biologi Halaman 21"

"Hai' Sensei".

**ooOoo**

**-Pulang Sekolah-**

"Oi, Teme. Tunggu aku !" Panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Ck. Cepatlah sedikit, Dobe."

"Iya, Iya. Tunggu Sebentar napa." Protes Naruto yang sekarang sudah menyamai langkahnya.

""

"Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme"

"Dan jangan memanggilku Teme, Dobe"

"Uh..Dasar Teme !"

Terjadilah perang adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Seperti biasa teman teman merekalah yang bisa melerai mereka.

"Dobe !"

"Teme !"

"Pantat Ayam !."

"Durian !."

"Jelek !."

"Breng-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya yang ternyata Kiba dan Ketiga temannya yang bernama Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara.

"Hei, Hei, Hentikan adu mulut kalian. Lebih baik kita sekarang pulang." Ajak Kiba.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan Neji.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya menggangguk kecil.

"Hei, Teman - teman" Panggil Kiba.

"Ada apa, Kib ?," Tanya Naruto sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ber-Hn ria

"Besok kita jalan – jalan ke Konoha Park, yuk !" Ajak Kiba.

"Ide bagus, Kiba. Oi, Teme kau ikut atau tidak ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian ?"

"Tentu saja Kami ikut"

"Baiklah, besok kita bertemu di rumahku jam sepuluh pagi ya."

"Ya."

DI perjalanan mereka mengobrol santai sampai tanpa terasa sudah pada jalan belokan rumah Kiba dan Shika. Mereka pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji" Pamit Kiba kepada teman temannya.

"Baiklah, Sampai Jumpa besok Kiba !"

"Sampai Jumpa, Naruto !, Hei, Shika ! tunggu !" Kiba menyusul Shika yang sudah jalan duluan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang mengobrol begitu pula Naruto dan Gaara.

"Hey, Sasuke" Panggil Neji kepada Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kau..Menyukai Naruto, kan ?" Tanya Neji kepada Sasuke yang di hadiahi Death Glare dari Sasuke membuat Neji merinding.

"Dari mana kau tau ?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hanya Menebak. Jadi, iya atau tidak ?"

"Hn, kau menyukai sabaku itu, kan ?"

"err- Begitulah," Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, Besok kita akan beraksi di Konoha Park, Beritahu Shikamaru karena sepertinya dia juga terkena,"

Neji berpikir apa yang dimaksud temannya itu dan setelah menemukan jawaban nya Neji menyeringai.

"Tentu Saja,"

"Hey, Naruto"

"Hm?,"

"Apa kau menyukai si Uchiha itu ?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu ,Gaara? Mana mungkin aku menyukai si Teme itu"

"Jangan Berpura – pura Naruto, pasti kau menyukainya, kan ?"

"Kau sendiri ? pasti menyukai Neji, kan ?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Gaara tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Gaara.

"err-ya," Wajah Gaara bersemu merah mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Tidak sengaja Neji melihat Gaara yang sedang Bersemu Merah. Sedangkan Naruto menahan tawa karena baru melihat seorang Gaara bersemu merah.

'Kau memang manis Gaara' tentu saja Di dalam batin Neji yang sedang memuji muji calon uke nya itu. Sampai tepukan Sasuke kepada Neji membuat Neji tersadar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke ? kau ini mengganggu saja"

"Kau itu sudah sampai," Tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah Gang.

"Kau benar juga. Hoy, Gaara !"

"Hey, Gaara kau dipanggil tuh." Goda Naruto kepada Gaara yang di hadiahi Death Glare, namun tak mempan bagi Naruto

"Diamlah, Naruto !" Gaara berjalan menuju Neji dan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kenapa Gaara harus berjalan dulu ke Sasuke dan Neji karena jarak mereka yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh jadi, percakapan mereka tidak terdengar masing – masing.

"Ada apa, Neji ?"

"Kita Sudah sampai," Tunjuk Neji kepada Gang yang di tunjuk Sasuke tadi, Gaara pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Neji.

"Hm.. Baiklah."

"Sampai Jumpa Besok, Naruto"

"Sampai Jumpa, Gaara" Sambil melambai karena Gaara sudah berjalan Teme. Sekilas mereka melihat kepergian temannya.

"Ayo, Teme !"

"Hn."

Di perjalanan mereka bercerita atau memulai pertengkaran walau Naruto yang hanya berbicara dan Sasuke hanya menggapi dengan "Hn." Yang membuat Naruto kesal dan memulai pertengkaran.

Mereka sampai di rumah Naruto, rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar yang di pagar bertuliskan 'Namikaze'.

"Ah! Sudah sampai" Gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah, Teme!, Samapi Jumpa besok, Jemput aku ya !" Teriak Naruto karena sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Hn. Sampai Jumpa, Dobe !" Setelah Naruto benar – benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tunggulah, Dobe. Kau pasti menjadi Milikku." Setelah berkata seperti itu yang pasti tak di dengar oleh Naruto, Sasuke berjalan ke rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Naruto dengan seringai yang mengembang di wajahnya.

**To Be Continue**

_**Waa.. Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 nya. Setelah mencoba mengedit dan melanjutkan fic ini akhirnya selesai.**_

_**Maaf kalo da typo(s).**_

_**Jangan Lupa **__**RIVIEW ! :DD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini dengan pikiran yang pas – pasan karena sering lupa. OK langsung saja.**

**Pair : SasuNaru , NejiGaa , ShikaKiba , ItaDei**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****©Mashashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : OOC , Gaje , AU , Yaoi/Shounen-Ai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO PoV**

_KRRIINGG ! KRRIINNGG !_

Ugh.. Suara berisik apa itu ? mengganggu tidurku saja, padahal aku masih ingin tidur lebih ! Suara jam weker ku tentu saja. APAA ? Sudah jam setengah sembilan ?. Lebih baik aku segera mandi sebelum si Teme itu datang menjemputku.

Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Hm..Jam sembilan tinggal satu jam lagi.

"Naruto !, Sasuke datang menjemputmu !, cepat turun !" Suara _kaa-san _pasti Sasuke sudah datang, Baiklah aku akan ganti baju.

Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Aku akan menemui si Teme itu di bawah.

**END NARUTO PoV**

Naruto turun dari kamarnya yang di lantai dua menuju kantai bawah. Ketika sudah mencapai lantai bawah Sasuke terkesiap melihat Naruto yang memakai Kaos berwarna oranye yang ditutupi dengan kemeja berwarna Oranye dan Hitam serta celana jeans biru dan sepatu kest putih yang membuat penampilannya sangat keren hari ini. _Simple but perfect._

Naruto pun terkesiap melihat Sasuke mengenakan Kaos putih dengan kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna biru yang sengaja tidak di kancingkan dan celana jeans biru dan sepatu kest putih yang hampir menyamai pakaian yang di kenakan Naruto.

Sedangkan Kushina tersenyum jahil melihat mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama.

"Pasti kalian mau berkencan, kan ?" Tanya kushina dengan sedikit dengan nada menggoda membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersadar kembali.

"A-apa maksud, _kaa-san_ ?. Kami tidak berkencan benarkan, Teme ?"

"Y-ya, mana mungkin kami berkencan _Obaa-san._"

"Kami hanya mau pergi Konoha park,_ kaa-san_. Jangan berpikir aneh – aneh,"

"Kalau kalian berpacaran _kaa-san_ setuju – setuju saja," Setelah mengatakan itu Kushina beranjak menuju dapur dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Serta membuat Naruto _Blushing_ sedangkan Sasuke menunduk untuk menembunyikan guratan samar – samar berwarna merah di masing – masing pipinya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi saja, Teme. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan,"

"Hn."

"_Kaa-san,_ kami pergi dulu !,"

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam ! Tolong jaga dia ya Sasuke-kun !"

"Baiklah,_ Obaa-san_"

Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze menuju rumah Kiba menggunakan mobil Sport hitam milik Sasuke.

* * *

**-Kediaman Inuzuka-**

Ternyata di rumah Kiba semua sudah berkumpul kecuali, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak sampai sampai.

"Hah ! Sasuke dan Naruto mana scih kok dari tadi gak dateng dateng ?"

"Entahlah."

"Ck. Merepotkan"

Ternyata mereka telah menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak datang – datang padahal sudah jam sembilan lebih lima puluh.

"Oi !" Mendengar teriakan dari seseorang serentak mereka menoleh ke arah suara yang ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hei, Naruto kau ini kemana saja ? Lama banget."

"Gomen, Kiba. Tadi ada urusan sedikit."

"Baguslah, kau sudah sampai sekarang kita berang-" Ucapan Kiba terpotong karena melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengenakan Pakaian yang hampir sama, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru , Kiba , Neji dan Gaara. Naruto risih dipandangi seperti itu sedangkan sasuke ? cuek saja.

"Jangan melihat ku seperti itu," Mereka langsung tersadar mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Osh ! Baiklah, kita berngkat !" Dan yang lainnya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan langsung masuk ke mobil, Gaara naik mobil Neji , Kiba dengan Shika , dan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

**-Konoha Park-**

Sampailah mereka di Konoha Park Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam. Konoha Park adalah Taman Bermain terbesar se-Konoha. Dengan biaya masuk yang tidak terlalu mahal.

"Akhirnya kita sampai,"

"Kau betul, Kiba"

"Sekarang kita pergi membeli tiket yuk,"

"Hei, Sasuke !" Ketika ingin ke loket mereka berhenti sebentar karena mendengar ada orang yang memangil salah satu dari mereka. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati Kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi sedang menggandeng tangan seorang err-pemuda berambut panjang berwarna kuning yang tidak salah orang itu adalh Deidara.

"Baka Aniki" Gumam Sasuke kepada kakaknya itu.

"Kau kesini juga hm, Ototou ?"

"Hn."

"Wah, Ada teman – temanmu juga ya ?," Sasuke mengangguk kecil

"Ohayou, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Naruto !"

"Ohayou , Itachi-nii !" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kita langsung masuk saja, yuk." Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju loket tetapi yang mengantri hanya Itachi dan yang lainnya menunggu di sekitar Pintu Masuk Konoha Park.

"Wah..Kita mencoba yang mana dulu, ya?"

"Kita coba rolley Coster Dulu saja ?"

"Wah, Ide Bagus Kib. Ayo, Kita ke sana sepertinya antriannya lumayan ramai,"

"Baiklah,"

"Antriannya lumayan panjang, lebih baik kita cepat,"

**

* * *

**

"Sepertinya Sangat Tinggi," Gumam Naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar Sasuke. Sedikit lagi giliran mereka menaiki Rolley Coster.

"Kau Takut, Dobe ?"

"T-tidak !, mana mungkin aku takut. Mungkin kau yang takut, teme"

"Aku tidak takut apapun, Dobe"

"Baik,"

**-Giliran Naruto dkk-**

"Ayo, Kita pilih depan, teme"

"Siapa Takut,"

Dan Mereka pun duduk di bangku paling depan, Neji dan Gaara di belakang mereka lalu diikuti ItaDei dan yang terakhir ShikaKiba. Setelah sudah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengatahui itu hanya mengeluarkan Seringainya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe ?"

"A-aku tidak kenapa – napa kok"

"Tapi sepertinya kamu takut"

"Aku tidak takut, Teme"

"Bagus,"

Kereta pun mulai meluncur orang – orang bersorak. Perlahan lahan – lahan kereta itu naik dan naik, ketika sudah sampai di ujung kereta itu langsung meluncurdengat sangat cepat, Naruto yang sepertinya ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan tidak sengaja dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu di tangannya, langsung melihat ke arah tangan nya yang ternyata itu adalah tangan Naruto. Sasuke yang merasakan kehangatan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum, Senyum yang sangat jarang dan bisa membuat Fansgirl nya Mimisan Massal.

Kereta sudah berhenti tetapi Naruto tetap tidak melepaskan nggenggamanya dari tangan Sasuke, membuat Teman – teman Naruto dibuatnya bingung. Naruto sadar akan apa yang membuat mereka kebingungan Narutopun langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan sasuke yang membuat Sasuke Sedikit kecewa tetapi masih dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Sekarang kita copa Rumah Hantu itu, yuk !" Ajak Kiba, yang dijawab Anggukan dari yang lainnya sedangka Naruto ketakutan setengah mati mengingat dia pernah di takuti oleh saudaranya kyuubi. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun menenangkannya.

"Jangan Takut, Dobe. Ada aku di sini," Naruto mengangguk perasaan takutnya sdikit menghilang karena ucapan sasuke itu. Lalu menyusul teman mereka.

"Di sini gelap, Teme"

"Tenang saja, Dobe" Naruto menggenggam tangan sasuke kaena takut terpisah dari Sasuke, Teman – Teman mereka pun Sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Gyaa,Teme !"

"Jangan Takut, Dobe"

"T-tapi itu menyeramkan, Dobe"

"Hn." Mereka meneruskan perjalanan samapi mereka menemukan persimpangan.

"Jalannya ada dua, teme,"

Tidak sengaja Sasuke melihat Neji dan Gaara yang sedang berciuman di jalan sebelah Kanan. 'Sepertinya Neji sudah beraksi aku juga tidak boleh kalah,' Batin Sasuke.

"Lewat Sini, Dobe"

Mereka terus berjalan dengan sesekali Naruto berteriak karena di kagetkan atau ketakutan hingga sampai pada persimpangan lagi.  
"Sekarang lewat mana, Teme ?"

Lagi – Lagi Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang berciuman di sebelah kiri. Karena tak ingin Naruto tau bahwa Shika dan Kiba sedang berciuman dia memilih jalan di sebelah kanan.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru jadian, Dobe" Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan Naruto yang di sebelahnya.

"Siapa, Teme ?"

"Kiba dan Gaara."

"Dengan siapa, teme ?"

"Tentu saja Kiba dengan Shika dan Gaara dengan Neji,"

Naruto teringat pengakuan Gaara kemarin yang membuat wajah Gaara Bersemu Merah.

"oh.."

Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai pintu keluar.

"Hey, Lihat, Teme. Itu pintu keluarnya" Sasuke pun berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang Naruto tunjuk dan itu benar, itu adalah pintu keluarnya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming

"Ayo, Teme kita cepat keluar," Sasuke tetap diam membuat Naruto bingung.

"Tem-" Ucapan naruto terpotong karena Sasuke memotongnya.

"Naruto, Aku menyukaimu."

**To Be Continue**

**Akh..ternyata bisa Selesai..**

**Maaf kalo masih ada Typo(s), atau yang lainnya**

**Tapi jangan lupa ****RIVIEW** **ya !**

**See You minna-san !**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Gomen, Sasuke*~**

**Maaf, kalo update nya lama. Soalnya boleh buka laptop hari Sabtu dan Minggu doank. Jadi, Maaf kalo update nya lama.**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Rate : K**

**Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa , ShikaKiba , ItaDei**

**Summary : "Gomen, Sasuke. Tapi aku harus pergi" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar itu "T-tapi Kenapa ?" "Karena aku memang tak pantas menjadi milik orang sempurna untukmu, Sasuke" Naruto berkata sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Dan Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto.**

**WARNING : AU, GAJE, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI/Shounen-ai , **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke PoV**

Sial! Shika dan Neji sudah menyatakannya dan sepertinya perasaan mereka terbalas, aku tak boleh kalah dengan mereka. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha kalah.

Aku ingin menyatakannya tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya, menahan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku terasa sesak terkadang.

Naruto, apakah ketika aku menyatakannya apa kau akan membalas perasaanku padamu? menerimaku menjadi kekashimu? dan menjadi milikku?.

"Hey, Lihat, Teme. Itu pintu keluarnya," _dia_ berkata dan sambil menunjuk ke depan, aku melihat sesuatu yang sedang ditunjuknya. Benar, itu pintu keluarnya. Tapi aku tetap diam tak bergerak sedikit pun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? keluar dan membiarkan hatiku sakit lagi ?. Mungkin, masih banyak waktu untuk menyatakannya tapi, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menjadikannya sebagai milikku, milikku seorang.

"Ayo, Teme kita cepat keluar," Aku tetap diam dan kembali menunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Tem-" _dia _memanggilku tetapi aku memotongnya dengan sebuah kata yang sangat bodoh.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu," Ya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak tahu apa Ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya karena, aku menunduk, menunduk dalam dalam. Bodoh, ya aku Bodoh telah mengungkapkannya sekarang. Lega , ya aku lega karena dapat mengungkapkannya. Tapi, aku belum tahu apa jawabannya _dia_ masih tetap diam. Sampai _dia _berkata.

"T-tapi, kita ini laki – laki, Sasuke,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Aku tidak peduli dengan _gender_, halangan atau apapun! Aku tidak peduli, Naruto!" Aku menaikan sedikit Volume suaraku dan sedikit memperlihatkan Ekspresi karena terbawa emosi. Untung di sini sepi, kalau tidak hancur sudah harga diriku yang sudah lama aku bangun.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Mencintai seorang Namikaze Naruto." _Dia _terdiam entah dengan alasan apa. Tapi aku tidak peduli aku ingin menyelesaikan ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Naruto," Gumam ku entah _dia_ mendengar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia mendengarnya karena _dia_ membalas ucapanku.

"Sa-Sasuke, A-aku" Aku mendongak tetapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku takut melihat matanya. Tapi sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang samar – samar di sekitar pipinya.

"Sasuke, A-aku juga suka padamu," Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang _dia_ katakan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Dan bertanya.

"Apa benar?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ya, Sa-sasuke aku me-menyukaimu." Aku merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh mendengar jawaban darinya apalagi melihatnya yang sedang bersemu merah, Ugh! sangat manis. Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Aku sangat suka kehangatan ini. Aku suka semua yang ada dalam dirinya.

Setelah ini takkan ku biarkan ada yang memisahkan kami meskipun waktu atau takdir aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali. Karena _dia _adalah segala – segalanya untukku dan juga Hidupku.

**END Sasuke PoV**

**oOo**

"Sekarang kita keluar yuk, Teme. Di sini terlalu gelap."

"Hn." Mereka keluar dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dan senyum terkembang –Kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis- di wajah mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 4 orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan Naruto" Kata Seseorang berambut coklat yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di masing masing pipinya.

Ternyata mereka adalah Neji, Shikamaru , Kiba , dan Gaara. Yang sedari pertama menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn. Kau benar Kiba,"

"Sekarang kita lebih baik ikut keluar juga. Aku merasa ada hawa tak enak sekitar sini."

"Baik-" Belum Selesai Neji menjawabnya sudah ada yang memotongnya.

"Khi..Khi..khi.." Di saat itu mereka merinding mendengar suara tawa yang aneh itu. Kiba menoleh dan mendapati Seorang hantu KUNTILANAK, Bayangkan seorang hantu KUNTIlANAK bisa pergi ke Jepang, Author aja belum pernah.

"Kun-Kun.."

"Kun apa sich, Kib ?"

"Kun-kun, KUNTILANAK !" teriak kiba dengan sangat keras dan langsung menarik mereka keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Khi..Khi..Khi.. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Tapi tak apa, lah. Lumayan buat nambah koleksi" Tanpa mereka sadari Kuntilanak itu adalah Seorang Fujoshi yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka untuk mengambil foto mereka sebagai koleksinya.

* * *

"Hosh..Hosh.."

"Kenapa kalian lari – larian begitu ?" Tanya Naruto kepada 4 temannya itu.

"Ta-tadi Hosh..Ada Kun-Kuntilanak. Hosh.." Jawab Kiba.

"Haha! Mana mungkin, Kiba!"

"Kalau tak percaya ya sudah. Kita istirahat dulu ya. Aku sangat capek."

"Ya."

Mereka duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari mereka dan mengistirahtkan tubuh mereka sejenak.

"Aku Haus."

"Ya, aku juga"

"Kalian tunggu sini saja. Biar aku yang membelikannya. Kalian mau apa?"

"Aku Jus jeruk." Jawab kiba.

"Aku jus Semangka"

"Aku juga"

"Aku sama dengan Gaara saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau, Teme?"

"Jus Tomat." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jus jeruk 2, Jus Semangka 3 dan Jus Tomat 1. Baiklah. Tunggu di sini ya." Semua menjawab dengan anggukan karena kehabisan oksigen –Kecuali Sasuke tentunya-.

Naruto berjalan mencari stand minuman untuk membelikan minuman teman – temannya. Akhirnya dia menemukannya Naruto berjalan menuju stand minuman itu sebelum ada orang yang menghadangnya.

"Hei, manis,"

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto takut. Takut di apa – apain sama kelima orang itu.

"kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami. Sekarang cepat ikut kami."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Cepat ikut!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Akhirnya mereka menarik paksa Naruto untuk ikut mereka. Di situ memang tidak terlalu ramai entah mengapa.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Mereka tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto tetap, menarik Naruto .

"Lepaskan! TEME! Tolong Aku!"

"Takkan ada yang bisa mendengarkanmu ! HAHAHA...!"

"TEME!" Setelah itu pandangan Naruto pun mengabur dan jatuh pingsan. Dan kelima orang itu langsung membawa Naruto pergi

* * *

"Di mana Naruto itu? Aku sangat haus"

"Entahlah."

"Biar aku yang mencarinya"

"Eh? Baiklah. Sebaiknya cepat Sasuke aku punya firasat tidak enak."

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai mencari Naruto dari tempat ke tempat, tetapi nihil Naruto tidak ada di mana – mana. Sasuke lelah mencari Naruto sedari tadi diapun mengidtirahatkan tubugnya untuk menghirup oksigen.

'Di mana kau, Naruto?' Sasuke khawatir akan keadaan Dobenya itu. Sasuke meneruskan pencariannya.

"NARUTO ! Di mana kau ?" Sasuke berteriak agar Naruto tahu keberadaannya. Tetapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Hingga ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang dia kenal.

"TEME!" Ya, itu teriakan Naruto. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju asal suara tadi. Dan menemukan Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan di kerubungi 5 orang berbadan besar.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto berada dan langsung menghajar mereka berlima. Sasuke menang dengan hanya luka ringan.

"Cepat kalian pergi sebelum aku membunuh kalian. Cepat!" Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin membuat kelima orang itu langsung pergi. Sasuke bernafas lega. Dia dengan sisa tenganya menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat teman – temannya berada.

"Oi, Sasu-" Ucapan Kiba terpotong karena melihat Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu dia sudah seperti ini ketika aku menemukannya"

"Memangnya dia diapakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja tadi ada 5 orang yang mengerubunginya. Dan aku langsung menghajar mereka karena pandangan mereka terlihat aneh kepada Naruto." Mereka hanya ber-oh ria.

"Biar aku saja yang membeli minumannya."

"Ya. Hati – Hati Shikamaru," Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kecil. Shikamaru pergi untuk membelikan minum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa Jus Jeruk 1, Jus Semangka 3, Jus Tomat 1 dan 1 Botol Air Putih.

"Nih." Shikamaru memberikannya kepada teman – temannya.

"Untuk apa air putih itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk Naruto"

"Oh.." Akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hey, Naruto sadar,"

"Ugh! Kepalaku pusing" Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Minum ini dulu Naruto,"

"Arigatou, Kiba" Naruto meminumnya sampai tinggal setengah.

"Oi!" Seseorang berteriak dari belakang mereka. Ternyata adalah Itachi dan Deidara.

"Dari mana saja kau, Aniki?"

"Ada urusan sedikit" sambil tersenyum yang bagi Sasuke memuakan itu.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Hari sudah sore,"

"Ya." Yang lainnya menjawab dengan "Hn". Mereka pulang dengan hati senang karena sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing – masing. _

**To Be Continue**

_**Waa.. Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3 nya. Maaf, kalo lama update nya ya *Bungkuk*  
**_

_**Maaf kalo da typo(s) dan gk menurut EYD**_

_**Jangan Lupa **__**RIVIEW ! :DD**_


End file.
